All In Good Time
by Within and Without
Summary: From a humorous game of Truth or Dare to coming to terms with the sins of one's past, this collection of Pandora Hearts drabbles should appeal to just about every genre. Weekly Updates? NO LEMONS, sorry.
1. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note: **_Lately, I've found myself obsessed with Pandora Hearts—I cannot get enough! Anyway, this is just a collection of Pandora Hearts drabbles, which will be at times humorous and occasionally deep and maybe a little emotional. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS OR THE CHARACTERS!_ _All rights belong to Jun Mochizuki, the author and creator of Pandora Hearts._

~Truth or Dare~

It's raining outside. Not just raining—it was storming. What a drag.

Oz was looking forward to going fishing with Gil and Alice during their time off. But now, they are all stuck inside the Rainsworth manor with nothing to do. Gil is polishing his guns for the fifth time within two hours, Alice is sprawled out on the floor with an audibly growling stomach, and he himself was doing nothing productive. Even the perpetually amused Break was sitting at the table across from the perpetually calm Sharon, stirring his now cold cup of tea completely bored.

The young heir to the Vessalius name looked around the otherwise silent room, were it not for Alice's grouching stomach, noticeably displeased.

"I'm bored," he finally admitted out loud.

"I'm hungry," Alice confessed, though it was already obvious to everyone.

"I'm Break!" The silver-haired man announced.

"There has to be something better to do than sitting around in silence!" Oz fell over onto his back from his sitting position on the floor.

"Like what?" Gil looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "You could go to the library, you know."

Oz sat back up and stared at his servant with a pouting look, "I already went there an hour ago! All they have is a bunch of history books, stuff that I have already read before and unofficial Pandora records."

"That was not meant to be said out loud, Master Oz," Sharon reminded as she sipped her tea delicately.

"You know, I agree with Oz!" Alice said with determination as she pushed herself up onto her feet. "If I have to lie around listening to you all breathing and little Miss Proper Pants over there sip her tea for another minute, I'm going to go crazy!"

"Lady Sharon doesn't wear pants, Silly," Emily corrected B-Rabbit jovially from Break's shoulder.

"Whatever!" Alice threw her arms in the air.

"We could play a game," Sharon suggested with a smile.

"What kind of game?" Gil inquired, seeming to be a little bit interested.

"Truth or dare~" Break chimed in with a sing-song voice.

Oz's face lit up, "That's a great idea!"

"That's a horrible idea!" Gil frowned deeply, but the young blonde boy ran over and linked arms with the raven-haired man and led him over to the coffee table placed between two couches that were facing each other.

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Gil!" Oz pushed the older man and he fell back onto the couch. Oz then looked over to Alice, "You wanna play, Alice?"

"How do you play?" Alice tilted her head at him.

"It's quite simple, really," Break's arms slinked their way around Alice's shoulders from behind her. "Even a little rabbit like you should understand. It starts with a person who is 'it' asking anybody of their choosing 'truth or dare.' The person in question then has to choose from the two…" before he could finish, he ducked back away from Alice's hand that swung at him. "If they choose truth, then they have to honestly answer any question asked by the 'it' person," he continued. "If they choose dare, then they have to follow any order given by the 'it' person. Get it?" He patted her on the head before walking over to the couch and taking a seat next to Gil, who scooted away slightly. "I believe I would like to play, too. It should be interesting," he grinned mischievously.

"Okay, then. I'll play," Alice flopped down on the couch, folding her arms over her chest and crossing her legs. "And I'm going to win."

"There aren't really any winners in this game, Alice," Oz chuckled.

"Then I won't lose."

"There aren't really losers, either…"

"That depends on who you are and what you are asked," Gil grumbled.

"Will you be playing with us, Milady?" Break looked over at Sharon from the couch; he waved a sleeved hand at her.

"No, thank you," she answered, setting her cup on its saucer and lacing her fingers together. "I will merely be a spectator."

"Suit yourself~" her servant shrugged and faced the rest of the group. "Why don't you go first, Master Oz?"

"Mmkay," Oz looked thoughtful for a moment, and then pointed at Gil. "Gilbert!"

"What?!" he jumped.

"Truth…or dare?" Oz chuckled deviously.

"Why me?"

"Because I said so. Now truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth? No, dare!" He said nervously.

"Okay, I dare you to hug Break."

Gil looked over with obvious dismay at Break, who had his arms open and grinning. "Can I change it to truth?" He glanced back over at Oz.

"Sure. Are you a virgin?"

"What?! What kind of question is that?!"

"Just answer it, Seaweed Head!" Alice commanded. "What's a virgin?"

"I am not answering that question," Gil stubbornly folded his arms over his chest.

"Then you have to do the dare~" Oz sang teasingly.

"It's not going to kill you," Break pointed out. Gil sighed exasperatedly and allowed the red-eyed man to hug him. "He's a virgin." Break decided to add salt to the wound.

"Goddamn you, Break!"

"Okay, Gil. It's your turn," Oz leaned back into the couch, smiling victoriously.

"Eh…" Gil seemed hesitant. "Can't we just skip me?"

"Don't be such a wuss," Oz said challengingly. "You agreed to play this game—"

"I didn't agree to anything!" He interrupted.

"You will play the game and you will play it right," Oz's look darkened, sending a shiver of intimidation up Gil's spine. "Ok?" He ended with a cheerful afterthought.

"Mmkay…" Gil replied weakly. He looked around the group of people, wondering who he should pick. He had nothing in mind for a truth or a dare, but he eventually settled for Alice as his victim. "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Hmm…" Alice stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Truth."

"Uhm…what is your favorite kind of meat?" It sounded more like he was questioning his question, rather than questioning her.

"Weak," Oz and Break said in unison.

"Shut up," the man also known as Raven grumbled.

"Beef," the young girl simply said. "Is it my turn?"

"Unfortunately, yes…" Gil hung his head in shame.

Alice chuckled darkly as she rose to her feet. She put a foot up onto the coffee table and put her hands on her hips. She looked like a conqueror, "Alright, you Crazy Pierrot!" She pointed at Break. "Truth or dare!"

"That didn't seem to be in a question format," Break interjected, tilting his head slightly. "But I'll go with dare." He said interestedly.

"I dare you to also hug someone you loath…" a wicked smile crossed the Chain's features.

"No," he replied quickly. "Not happening."

"So let me guess; you're going to change it to truth like a coward?" She continued to smirk knowingly. "How very Gil of you," she shrugged.

"Oi, alright then," his remaining eye twitched with frustration. "All for the sake of not being compared to this child," he waved a sleeve at the Nightray sitting next to him, who was muttering angry and profane words. "Yay, it's my turn!" He touched a finger to his lips in thought. "Hmm…aha! I got it," he leaned forward. "Master Oz, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course!" Oz replied with confidence, grinning.

"I dare you to kiss your Chain!" Break chuckled.

"Eh?" Oz's face flushed as he and Alice exchanged looks.

"You can't make him do that!" Gil protested.

"Come now, Oz; you don't want to be a Gil, do you?" Break's smile widened.

"You make it sound like being me is a bad thing…"

"We've kissed before, right?" Alice furrowed her brows, thinking back to that day in the Abyss when she and the boy sitting next to her formed the contract. "What's the big deal?" Even though she said that, she could feel her heart flutter and her stomach tie in nervous knots.

"Y-yeah, I guess you got a point," Oz replied with hesitance. Slowly, he leaned closer to Alice and surprisingly enough, she did the same. Their lips just brushed when—

"I'm just kidding!" Break interrupted, stifling back laughter. Oz and Alice quickly straightened up away from each other, staring at him wide-eyed. "I wouldn't _actually_ make you kiss anyone, Oz. No, you're dare is to go all day wearing this silly hat," he produced a jester's hat—jingle bells and all—seemingly out of nowhere and crammed it onto the young boy's blonde head. "Very fitting of you."

"Oh, uh…okay, then," Oz flicked one of the hanging bells out of his face before glancing over at Alice. She peered at him out of the corner of her eye, and he looked away bashfully with a blush creeping across his face.

"I've had enough of this game," Gil got up from the couch, cramming his hands into his coat pocket and leaving the room. "I'll see you all at dinner."

"My, that was rather ungraceful of him," Break mused. "I for one thought it was very entertaining."

"Don't forget _your_ dare, Xerxs-nii," Sharon reminded him with an amused giggle.

"Right…" he grumbled as he stood and headed out the door.

"Oh, do wait for me!" Sharon followed him out.

Alice and Oz sat side by side in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Alice brought her fingertips to her lips, which morphed into a soft smile.

Later…

There was a knock at the Nightray manor's door. Vincent Nightray, who was just about to head out with Echo in tow, opened the door.

"Hello?" He blinked his heterochromatic eyes before a very disgusted Break suddenly hugged him out of nowhere.

"Do not ever speak of this," Break threatened before turning and quickly departing, followed by a hysterically giggling Sharon.

Vincent, albeit confused, smiled and said, "It's good to see you too, Mad Hatter."

"I said not to speak of it!"

~End~

_Yeah, I know there was some weird BreakxAlice, BreakxGil, OzxAlice, OzxGil, and BreakxVincent thrown in there kind of, sort of. It sort of looked like that in some places, if you squinted your eyes, held your breath and tilted your head 45 degrees to the right. XD. Please review!_


	2. Dream Life Away

**Author's Note: **_The second installment of _All In Good Time_. Hope you enjoy, because I still don't own _Pandora Hearts_. CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!_

+All In Good Time+

~Dream Life Away~

=Alice=

_Jack…_

_Where are you?_

_It seems like it's been so long since I last saw you. I'm especially lonely since Cheshire died. I wish that you would come walking up the path with that beautiful smile of yours, waving hello to me—who is trapped here in this tower. _

_I look out the window, expecting to see your vibrant emerald eyes gleaming at me with mischief and kindness. But all I see is that fire—the flames rising higher and higher, licking the sky. Pillars of smoke rise to the heavens, mingling with the clouds. Everything beyond this tower—Sabrie—emits an amber glow in contrast to the darkening sky. Such a beautiful sight; I wish you were here to watch this with me, Jack. I have a really good view from here._

_I sigh sadly, choking slightly on the smoke drifting through the window and cough. I'd rather not wonder why the town is aflame. I'd rather not think on the screams of the dying that is echoing from as close as the Baskerville estate. A shiver runs up my spine. These are frightening things to think of. I'd much rather think of you, Jack; I find comfort in reminding myself of your scent, your warm laughter, and how safe and happy I feel in your embrace. I inhale the smoke, and it smells much sweeter._

_I'm waiting for you. The sooner you come, the sooner we can leave this scary place._

_The doorknob rattles and turns. The door creaks open._

_Jack, is that you?_

_No…_

_Why are _you_ here? _

_This person makes me so sad, but he is stained with such fresh, crimson liquid. Why are you drenched in blood? I'm scared, Jack!_

_I don't want you here!_

_Jack…someone…please, help me…_

_Stay away! Don't come any closer! GET AWAY FROM ME!_

"NOOOO!" I screamed, shooting up in bed in a cold sweat. I gasped for air, somewhat relieved to find that it was clean and free of smoke. I patted a hand to my chest and another to my face, making sure everything was alright. "Good…" I gave a shaky sigh of relief. "Stupid dream, getting me all worked up," I grumbled as I placed my bare feet onto the cool hardwood floor. At this point, it was as though I couldn't control my body.

My legs led me to where Oz was sleeping. I frowned disappointedly—I couldn't see his emerald green eyes behind closed eyelids. Another shiver ran up my spin, similar to the one from my dream. I wrap my arms around myself, but stare intently as Oz stirred in his sleep. Huh, he must be having a bad dream. Well, since he _is_ my manservant, it should be my job to make sure he sleeps well. If he doesn't get a good night's rest, he won't be in any shape to serve me, right?

I lift the covers on Oz's bed and crawl under them.

"Hmm?" his eyes fluttered open. Finally; I had wanted to see his brilliant eyes for some reason. "Alice? What are you doin—"

"Shh, go back to sleep," I whispered a command to him, pulling one of his arms around my shoulders and snuggling closer to him. "You were having a nightmare, so I'm here to protect you from it." I rested my head on his chest.

He seemed stunned, or too tired to know how to react. After a moment, he smiled. "Thanks, Alice," he said with a tiny yawn before becoming slack, already asleep.

_I was having a nightmare, please protect me from it._

My eyes drooped closed. I had a blissful, dreamless sleep.

~End~

_Yay! More cute OzxAlice! Please review!!_


	3. Seeing Eye to Eye

**Author's Note**: _The third installment of _All In Good Time. _This one is supposed to be a funny conversation I thought of one day. But anyway, I still don't own _Pandora Hearts.

+All In Good Time+

~Seeing Eye to Eye~

The one-eyed swordsman, Break, was staring intently at the bespectacled Nightray servant, Leo. Break leaned forward slightly, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm…" he sounded with curiosity. Leo leaned away, keeping a straight face.

"You're Lady Sharon Rainsworth's servant, I assume," the messy-haired boy commented calmly in the face of this strange man. "May I ask why you're staring at me?"

"How do you see?" Break asked, pursing his lips thoughtfully.

"With my eyes," Leo pointed out the obvious.

Break leaned back onto his heels. "But your glasses are so thick…"

"They are," Leo agreed. "But I wouldn't be able to see without them, of course. Not very well, anyway."

"How can anyone see better through something that no one else can see through?" Xerxes Break continued questioning. "Do you even have eyes behind those glasses?"

_What kind of a question is that?_ Leo thought to himself. "Yes, I have eyes." _That must've been a joke. I suppose I will respond with such_. "But it's funny you ask. I was wondering the same thing about what's under all that hair on the left side of your face."

Break blinked at Leo with surprise. He then chuckled as he rocked back and forth on the ball of his feet. "So your eyes can see me, even though I can't see your eyes…" he mused.

"That seems to be the case," the younger boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Hardly seems fair," Break noted, reaching out a finger and poking it to the left lens of Leo's glasses. Leo scrunched his nose discontentedly. He left a smudge.

"C'mon, Leo!" Elliot called from down the hall. "Stop talking to that guy, you don't know where he's been!"

"Coming, Elliot," Leo responded. "It was interesting to meet you, Mr. Break," Leo bowed his head politely and ran off after his master. The smudge was bothersome.

"See you around, Mr. Nightray and servant~" Break waved a sleeved hand after them.

~End~

_VERY VERY SHORT!!! That was really pointless, but I felt like writing it. No intended BreakxLeo pairing (too much crack for my liking, haha). Please review!_


End file.
